


An Empath, His Soldier and His Captain

by blackrose_17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Empath Ianto Jones, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Jack, Jealous Jack's Coat, M/M, Torchwood works with the Avengers, messing with the timeline, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jack knows that his Doctor should be coming soon, he just never expected to care for his team so much a team-up with the Avengers gives him the answers he needs as to how to keep them safe.Most of all he wants them to be happy but part of him hopes that Ianto waits for him which might be hard since one James Barnes sees what Jack's sees when he looks at Ianto the kind and caring soul that one can't help but love.





	An Empath, His Soldier and His Captain

Jack’s great coat was pouting.

Which matched its owner.

Torchwood had been working alongside the Avengers dealing with an invasion of Cybermen no one had wanted another Torchwood One.

Try as he might not to show that he was affected or reliving the memories Ianto’s masked slipped a few times and while Jack longed to wrap himself or at least his coat around Ianto in comfort he had been beaten to it, hence the pouting.

Dr. Stephen Strange Cloak of Levitation had fallen in love with Ianto from the moment the young man had complimented it on its fine tailoring and had taken to following Ianto around whenever he could and drape itself around Ianto. Like now said cloak was currently wrapped around Ianto looking rather smug not that Jack would blame it there was no better place to be then wrapped up around Ianto.

And if it was just the cloak Jack might have been okay with it if it wasn't for James Barnes better known as Bucky who seemed to be hovering around Ianto following him from the shadows keeping an eye on him.

Keeping him safe.

Jack wasn't jealous not at all and yes he did completely ignored Owen’s scoff at that and mutters of jealous bastards and his bloody coat.

Bucky was seeking Ianto out much like he had when his own memories had become too much, Ianto had a peace about him he was calm and soothing Jack had reached out to Ianto clinging to him as he used his empathic abilities to soothe him when the nightmares hit. Jack couldn't blame Bucky for doing the same. So when he came across them talking quietly with Bucky almost leaning into Ianto and Ianto speak in soothing tones as he calmed the man next to him he let them be.

Ianto Jones was something special.

It became a common sight to find Bucky watching Ianto from the shadows of the kitchen as the younger man moved around creating his coffee that had all the Avengers as well as the SHIELD members addicted to it. It was a rather common sight to see Tony Stark clutching his cup of coffee as if it was the most precious thing in the world and Steve Rogers looking at him with pure fondness in his eyes as usual.

Entering the kitchen Jack wasn't surprised to see Ianto there humming softly under his breath with Vision beside him helping him prepare dinner.

Jack couldn't help but marvel how at ease Ianto was in this environment and he knew a lot of it had to do with how Ianto was treated. Ianto was respected by the Avengers. Jack knew that Owen's snarky barbs stung and treating him like a servant but Jack knew that Owen treated Ianto like that because he could see himself in Ianto's place he would have done the same for Katie. It was Gwen's superiority and of dismissiveness of him hurt Ianto the most. Jack knew that it was in part of because she was jealous that it was Ianto in Jack's bed and not her, the other was she didn't trust Ianto and couldn't understand why he had been allowed to come back after Lisa. Jack hadn't realized how much Owen and Gwen tore Ianto down until he saw him here happy and accepted.

It wasn't just Ianto it was Tosh as well. Tosh was rarely seen she spent most of her time locked away in a lab with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner two people who not only understood her but appreciated her ideas and were in awe of what she had done with some of the alien tech Torchwood had gotten their hands on over the years.

Then there was Natasha Romanov if Jack wasn't so afraid of her he would have tried his charms on the woman but one look from her and he knew he would be dead before he knew it. Jack saw the glances Tosh would shoot Natasha when she didn't think anyone was looking or the shy smile as well as a blush that would appear on her face when Natasha sought her out.

Tosh had a crush and Jack was thrilled that she was moving on from Owen, Jack knew how much it hurt when it became known that Owen and Gwen were sleeping together and then the disaster after Mary Tosh deserved better.

From the way Natasha willingly sought out Tosh, it was returned.

Jack was happy about this he needed a plan for when he left with the Doctor and with the bonds Ianto and Tosh were forming with the Avengers they had a place to go should UNIT seek them out, no one within UNIT was brave enough or crazy enough to take on Nick Fury.

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind." Phil Coulson commented as he joined Jack sipping at his cup of Ianto's coffee.

Jack sent the man an appreciated gaze but didn't bother to flirt with the man not after the first time he had done so and received an arrow in his left ass cheek from a certain archer who hadn't liked that at all and Jack hadn't been foolish enough to flirt with Clint Barton Phil Coulson was a deadly man. "I was thinking of the future," Jack admitted watching as Ianto got a small smile out of Bucky as he handed him a stack of plates with the orders to hand them out.

"Does this have to do with you waiting for your Doctor?" Phil asked with a knowing eyebrow.

A small laugh escaped Jack's lips as his shoulders shook. "I really shouldn't be surprised that you know about that. I would stay but I need my answers, I need to know."

"And no one will judge you for seeking your answers," Phil reassured Jack while he did not know the whole story about Jack Harkness he could see the haunted look that sometimes appeared in his team's eyes, that appeared in Bucky's eyes, this was a man haunted by his past but also seeking answers.

"Well Ianto and Tosh won't honestly I'm not too sure about Owen and I know Gwen won't be." Jack cared about all of his team but he was no longer blind to the fact that Gwen believed that she had a right to know everything and she would no doubt be pleased when Jack left with the Doctor. Owen would be angry and rightfully so but he wouldn't be like Gwen and holding a grudge. 'I need them to be safe especially from UNIT if they found out I was gone Tosh and Ianto would be in grave danger. I need to have a place where they would be safe."

No one could miss the worry in Jack's voice and Phil knows what it is like to have a team to look after. "They will be safe here."

Jack felt himself calming down he trusts Phil to keep his word.

 

* * *

 

Three months later after being tricked into opening the Rift, a video plays from Jack.

"Hi, guys," Jack waves on the screen. "If this is playing it means I didn't get the chance to tell you where I have gone. I have been waiting for my Doctor, the Doctor to come I need answers from him, answers that only he can give. I don't know how long I will be gone but I don't want you worrying about UNIT after our little team-up with the Avengers it was arranged that you would go to work with SHIELD. No one from UNIT would dare to cross Nick Fury unless they have a death wish so you will be safe there."

Tosh let out a small thankful sound, one that only Ianto heard as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Jack looked a little solemn, "I won't lie to you once I had found my Doctor I hadn't planned on coming back my place was with him in the TARDIS among the stars."

An enraged shriek escaped Gwen's lips. "He can't abandon us."

"Oi, if he listened you would have heard he spoke in the past tense now let the video finish before raging." Owen shot back at her.

Jack's smile looked a little watery as his eyes glisten with tears, "The Doctor, Rose, and the TARDIS is my family I just hadn't expected to find another one with you. I don't know when I will come back the Doctor isn't known for his driving skills but I will come back but I don't want you to put your lives on hold for me. Live and love, I know that two of you have already found a place among the Avengers don't let those relationships slip away be happy. See you when I see you." Jack gave a final wave before the screen went black.

Tosh glanced up at Ianto she knew that Jack had been speaking to Ianto when he told them to be happy and not let it slip away, there was no denying the chemistry between Jack and Ianto, especially not after that kiss but Tosh had seen the way Ianto had been drawn to Bucky and she knew that the two men still kept in touch and there was something there between the two of them.

One look at Gwen and it was clear that she was not happy.

"We cannot blame Jack for seeking answers, ones that he has clearly been waiting for a while this is his chance. I plan on taking getting in contact with Agent Coulson and making plans to head SHIELD with Tosh and Myfanwy anyone else is welcome to come with us." Ianto spoke up.

Tuck against his side Tosh gave a nod of agreement.

Owen gave a shrug of his shoulders but it was clear he was still reeling from Jack leaving them. "Sure why not? Nothing keeping me here."

"We can't just leave! What about the Rift? Who will protect it?" Gwen demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I am sure that I could get in contact with Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and have him send some of those he trust to watch over the Rift with you, I can understand why you wouldn't want to leave Rhys behind," Ianto informed her.

Gwen blanched she hadn't thought about Rhys since Jack had laid out in the morgue, he was all she had thought about she would have to make it up with Rhys. "I can't decide without talking to Rhys beforehand. But you and Tosh should head there once you have talked to the Brigadier. I will join you if Rhys decides to come as well."

At that moment they saw the Gwen Jack saw who could be a great Torchwood agent once she stopped thinking she was always right.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll stay and help out before joining you." Owen added.

Ianto couldn't help but feel that this was the last day that they would be together for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one wouldn't leave me alone as I wrote the first chapter when I was supposed to be writing a story for a big bang challenge. I just really want to write a Bucky/Ianto story and there will be Janto as well as Jack/Ianto/Bucky the first few chapters will be about Bucky/Ianto as well as the Torchwood team settling in with the Avengers.


End file.
